The Placating Dinner
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Set during HPB: What was happening while Harry was outside in the garden talking to Scrimgeour? The story behind Percy getting splattered with parsnips.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I did recently get another Fantastic Beasts funko pop though. :)**

**Author's Note: Hello! Please enjoy and review. I had fun writing this. Hope you have fun reading it. I really don't like Percy. I honestly blame him a little bit for Fred's death. I really tried not to be biased in the story and be realistic with the character's dialogue and actions, but I'm sorry in case hatred of Percy comes through. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

_xxxxx_

After Harry and the Minister had disappeared through the door, everyone instantly turned back to Percy who was still being hugged and kissed by his mother. He seemed to be thoroughly hating it and Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny smirked. After another few seconds of emotion and more crying, Molly let him go so as to examine him. There was stony silence surrounding everybody except Molly who didn't seem have remembered anything about the recent past. It was Fred who finally broke the silence.

"So, you idiotic prat," he spat at his brother, standing up, "come to your senses, have you? Finally realize that Voldemort's back and that Mum and Dad and Harry and the rest of us aren't barking mad?" His voice was strong and his twin and two younger siblings glanced admiringly at him before turning back to face Percy.

"I – um," Percy stuttered.

"Are you going to apologize or not?" Ron yelled at him. "You don't believe our parents or Bill or the rest of us! You've sent me letters telling me that I should stop being friends with Harry! You – you worship people who are basically as good as Death Eaters!" He breathed heavily. "If you're not going to apologize, then leave!"

"Ron!" Molly said.

"I'm ready to hex you!" Ginny bellowed, moving to stand.

"Boys! Ginny!" Molly yelled, silencing them all. "Let Percy speak."

"I – uh – I'm sorry, I guess," Percy mumbled.

"You're sorry?" George laughed. "Sorry for what?"

"Um, I'm sorry for sending back my Christmas sweater," Percy muttered.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Bill said incredulously, standing too. "Are you sorry for the way you treated us? Or the way you treat Harry? Are you sorry for the way you worshipped Fudge and didn't believe your own family?"

Percy didn't speak; he looked at the floor, tracing a floorboard with his toe.

"Thought so," Ginny snapped.

Arthur, who had remained silent while his children spoke, now stood and looked at his third-eldest son. "Well, Percy?" His voice was cold and stern, and Percy looked up at him sadly.

"Dad, I –" Percy began, but Arthur cut him off as he raised his hand.

"If you're sorry for it and have come to your senses, feel free to join us for dinner. If not, then I suggest you leave."

Percy remained silent. Molly let out a small sob and Percy glanced at her.

"Sorry, Mum. But I can't be part of a family who doesn't believe in the Ministry and, instead, believes in a group of people run by a crackpot and a liar." Percy's voice had grown stronger.

"You take that back!" Ron said fiercely, standing up and pointing his wand at Percy. "You take back what you said about Harry!"

"No, it's true!" Percy snapped. "You are all just too blind to see it!"

And suddenly, without warning, a large chunk of mashed parsnips landed on Percy's cloak, spattering his face. Looking around, the other Weasleys saw George's hand covered in the same food.

"Get out," he said calmly. "Look at what you've done. Your family has turned against you. Mum is crying her eyes out nearly every day because you've committed treason!"

Ron and Ginny stood up as well. "You don't deserve to be in this house anymore," Ron said angrily.

"Well, good! Because I don't want to. I don't want to be a Weasley anymore!" Percy yelled.

Ginny raised her wand, preparing to hex him.

"Ginny, no!" Bill warned.

"Percy," Arthur said firmly, turning to Percy. "Leave. Until you see the error in your ways and realize that you aren't working against You-Know-Who, you are no longer welcome in this house or in this family."

"Arthur," Molly whispered, her hands clasped over her heart.

"Molly, he doesn't believe us. He doesn't believe Harry or Dumbledore. He doesn't see the good from the bad," Arthur spoke softly.

"I'll be leaving then," Percy spoke, turning towards the door. And with that, Percy left his home, oblivious to the truth that would face him years later.

"Goodbye, son," Arthur whispered, so low only Molly could hear him.

Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all sat down again. Fleur grasped Bill's hand and leaned against him, offering a silent comfort. George and Fred exchanged looks of anger, although if one looked hard enough, they would've seen a hint of disappointment there.

Ron had pure anger displayed within his eyes. Fury about what his brother had said about Harry was coursing through him. More than ever, Ron realized that Harry was more of a brother to him than Percy ever was.

Ginny stabbed at her remaining turkey, so forcefully that when she lifted it to her mouth, it fell off the fork. She didn't know what to think about Percy anymore. She didn't even know if she loved him. All she knew, was that she would no longer call him her brother.

Arthur stared sadly at his remaining children. He was reminiscing moments from Percy's childhood, like when Percy had followed him around at work or asked him for advice. Molly sat next to him with her head on his shoulder, tears silently falling from her eyes.

A few minutes later, when Harry came back inside, everyone remembered that, though they had lost a son and brother, they had also gained one.


End file.
